


Turning Corners

by marytalouise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytalouise/pseuds/marytalouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are both hurrying - Levi to get to work, and Eren to get to class - when they turn a corner and collide, Levi's work files spilling all over the place. He's angry, but when Eren offers to take him out to drink to make up for it, he doesn't decline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Corners

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm not really sure where the inspiration for this one came from, but I really wanted to write it! Enjoy! When you're finished, as always please let me know what you think with a comment or message on tumblr. (bakageta-ai)

Levi cursed under his breath. He'd barely made it out of bed early enough to shower, and he was already getting sweaty by rushing to work. He cursed again, vowing to stop by Target to get a new alarm clock sometime this week.

Levi Rivaille was a CFO at one of the area's largest marketing agencies, and he had two proposal meetings today. Neither were in the morning, but Levi liked to go over the plans with his subordinates before hand, making sure everyone knew what was going on.

Levi glanced at his watch as he rounded a corner, smacking into something tall and dropping all his files. Levi felt his blood boil, _he didn't need this shit today._

"I'm so sorry!" a young man exclaimed. He was already bent over, picking up the papers quickly but efficiently, barely stopping his movements. He kept repeating how sorry he was until finally Levi muttered, "Enough!" and the man calmed down.

Levi bent to help, and together they picked up the mess in a few minutes. A few minutes that Levi didn't feel like he had to waste.

The young man finally lifted his head and Levi's eyes widened. The blue-green eyes staring back at him were full of sincere regret, when most would have been filled with annoyance. His skin was unusually tan for the time of year, and his brown hair was disheveled. "I'm really sorry," he apologized again. "Let me make it up to you."

Levi raised one eyebrow, as if to say _how?_

"Let me take you out for drinks later. Whenever you get off work is probably fine with me. Do you have a card or something?"

Levi debated, then sighed and figured it was the list the brat could do, and handed him a business card.

~

Eren waited for six thirty to roll around, finally picking up his iPhone and dialing the number written in a slightly messy scrawl on the back.

After the first ring, a deep voice answered, "Hello?"

"Um, hi. Is this Levi Rivaille?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"This is Eren Jaeger. I was wondering where you wanted me to pick you up?"

"Tch. You don't have to pick me up, I'll meet you."

Eren rattled off the name of a popular bar, and when Levi confirmed he knew where it was, they hung up.

The bar was only several blocks away, and Eren decided to go on foot. He grabbed a light sweater, and started walking down the city streets.

His mind flashed back to the man he'd bumped into, Levi. His cool gray eyes, deep and authoritative voice, and flawless pale skin. He was short, much shorter than Eren himself, but he didn't look weak. Quite the opposite, he seemed like a well toned man.

Eren slapped his cheeks gently, he doubted the man would be gay like himself, and he needed to stop thinking about it before he started fantasizing.

He reached the bar much quicker than he'd thought, head lost in thought for most of the way. He entered, surprised to see Levi sitting on one of the stools, a drink in his hand. It was an amber colored liquid - scotch, or whiskey?

Eren sat down and ordered a seasonal beer, turning to Levi.

"I hope spilling those files didn't cause you any problems later in the day?" Eren's voice rose a little higher by the end of the sentence, making it a question.

Levi shrugged, but chose not to answer. He wasn't going to tell the brat that he had subordinates to do stuff like sort papers, he wanted the kid to feel bad for a while.

Eren lifted his hands, massaging his neck for a little before setting them down and taking a drink of the beer.

"So where were you heading off to in such a hurry this morning?" Levi's deep voice easily reached Eren's ears, even though the night crowd had begun arriving.

Eren smiled sheepishly. "College. I'm currently in my junior year."

"What are you majoring in?"

Eren told him business management, and Levi replied that he had majored in that as well.

They continued to talk, first about college and work, then to things about friends and family, but nothing too personal.

~

Levi was surprised to find that almost two hours had gone by. He genuinely enjoyed the young man's company, and he was intrigued by the enthusiasm which lit up his eyes and resonated in his voice when talking about his goals.

He'd started to wonder how his voice would sound calling out his name, would eyes be open during sex? Would he close them in embarrassment?

It had started getting loud in the bar, and Eren had been drinking more than Levi. Levi had been too preoccupied with the amusing man in front of him to drink much.

Eren glanced at the time and stood up, slightly unsteady. "I think it's time for me to go."

He set down enough to cover his drinks and Levi's, before heading to the door. Levi followed, a few steps behind.

"I'll walk you to your car."

Eren just waved him off. "I walked here, I-I'll be fine, thank you."

Levi's eyes narrowed slightly. "You're stuttering. Which way is your apartment?"

Eren looked a little confused by the question and he shrugged. "I'll find it."

Levi sighed and grabbed Eren's collar, half dragging him back to Levi's own car. "You'll sleep it off at my house, okay? I can't send you off like you are and keep a good conscience."

Eren seemed resigned, and got into the car.

By the time they'd arrived at Levi's house, Eren had sobered up a bit, and was muttering, embarrassed.

~

Eren only stumbled slightly as he walked into Levi's house, and he apologized again.

Levi waved him off, like Eren had tried to do. "Everyone gets drunk sometimes."

Levi shrugged off his suit jacket, and Eren stared at his back, wondering how someone with such a small frame could have such toned muscles. They rippled under the cloth, as Levi untied his tie.

Without realizing it, Eren had moved closer to Levi, and he froze a step away from Levi. Levi turned and glanced up at Eren.

"What -" Eren cut him off by placing his lips hotly over Levi's.

He pulled back, shocked at his own forwardness, and blushing profusely.

Levi's eyes had gone from cool gray to liquid silver. "Are you sure you want to do that? I won't stop once we get started."

Not trusting his voice to not break or shake, he kissed Levi again, this time licking his bottom lip slowly. Levi surprised Eren by using that as an opportunity to force his tongue in Eren's mouth. Eren fought for dominance, but realized it was a pointless battle, giving in to the rough exploration of Levi's tongue.

Levi started guiding Eren backwards, stripping him while pushing him until Eren bumped into a closed door.

Levi's mouth descended on Eren's neck, kissing his pulse point before biting and sucking hard. Eren felt a moan escape his mouth and he quickly put his hand up to  cover his mouth, cheeks blazing.

Levi stopped, putting his mouth next to Eren's ear before whispering, "It's okay, I want to hear you, _Eren._ " The emphasis Levi laid on Eren's name was almost enough to make him want to moan again, but he was able to hold back.

Levi took that time to open the door behind Eren, and he stumbled back before Levi pushed him onto the bed. Eren's shirt had been thrown off, and before Levi could get too preoccupied, Eren undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off him.

Levi kissed Eren deeply on the mouth before placing light kisses on his chest. Levi flicked one of Eren's nipples with his tongue, and Eren shivered, not because he was cold, but because he was filled with anticipation. He was the farthest away from cold he could ever remember being; Levi left a trail of fire everywhere he touched, burning him with his mouth, tongue, fingers. Levi began to suck on Eren's nipple, and Eren gasped. When Eren began to writhe, Levi switched to his other nipple, thoroughly giving each an equal amount of attention.

"Levi, hurry," Eren panted.

Levi bit down once on the middle of Eren's chest before smirking at Eren. "Impatient, are we?"

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed, only to open them wide as he felt Levi start to remove his pants. Once they were off, Levi dropped both his pants and boxers, and finished tugging off Eren's boxers. They gazed at each other for one tense, lust-filled moment before Levi began to kiss up Eren's leg, and when he got to Eren's inner thigh, he reveled in the moan that escaped the younger one's mouth.

Levi moved to Eren's member, licking up the length of his shaft. Eren gripped the sheets on either side of him, groaning. He closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt the warmth of Levi's mouth gone.

Levi locked gazes with Eren. "Don't look away."

Eren stared breathlessly as he watched his length become enveloped in Levi's mouth. After just a few bobs, Eren gasped out, "Levi - stop Levi - I can't."

Levi slowly withdrew his mouth, and he chuckled. "You really are eager, aren't you?"

Eren felt his cheeks color, yet again, and Levi kissed Eren passionately. Eren could taste himself in Levi's kiss, but more than that he tasted something that he categorized as strictly Levi.

Levi broke the kiss bringing his fingers up to Eren's mouth. "Suck," he ordered.

Eren's eyes widened, but he obeyed, wetting three of Levi's fingers. Levi lowered his hand and kissed Eren, swallowing the man's moan as his first finger entered Eren.

Eren squirmed and panted. "If it hurts, tell me to stop." Eren nodded his head. After Eren began to move his hips against Levi, Levi inserted another finger, and Eren grabbed hold of Levi's shoulders and tensed.

"Relax, Eren." Levi peppered Eren's collarbones with kisses, feeling him relax a little with each kiss until he started moving his fingers. Eren tensed again, but Levi's kisses seemed to lessen the pain, and soon Eren's hips were moving agian, wanting more. Levi insterted the last finger, and Eren called out, shocked. Levi didn't move his hand, just kissed Eren fully on the mouth, his tongue re-familiarizing itself with Eren's mouth.

Levi was mildly shocked, and entirely pleased when Eren dug his fingers into Levi's back, moaning, "More, Levi. Please."

Levi pulled his fingers out, coating himself with Eren's juices, then positioning himself. He looked down at Eren, eyes asking, _are you ready?_

Eren nodded, and Levi slowly pushed himself in. Eren flinched, and after Levi was all the way in, Levi forced himself not to move. "Relax, Eren, breathe."

Little by little Eren relaxed and he murmured, "Move."

Levi began to move, slowly and Eren began to moan. Each time Levi went back in, he changed his angle slightly, until finally he saw Eren's eye's go wide and his voice go louder than it had yet.

Eren seemed embarrassed by the sound, but Levi was relentless, continually hitting Eren's pleasure spot. Levi was getting close, but Eren needed a little help.

"Touch yourself," Levi commanded. Eren was past the point of embarrassment. He reached down to stroke himself, and the sight was enough for Levi. He came inside Eren, and that caused Eren to tighten around him as he experienced his own release, calling out Levi's name.

Levi slumped over Eren, waiting until the waves of pleasure stopped, before pulling out.

Eren shivered, suddenly cold with the absense of heat, and he cuddled up to Levi. Normally Levi would have showered, and push his lover away, he wasn't one for cuddling. He let it pass, telling himself it was because he hadn't had such great sex in a long, long time.

He drifted off to sleep listening to Eren's steady breathing.

~

Eren sat up in bed groggily, causing Levi to stir.

"Shit!" Eren jumped out of bed and scrambled to get his clothes together, before heading towards the bathroom, muttering. "I'm going to be late _again!_ "

Levi chuckled, still fairly sleepy, and rolled over before gasping at the time. They really would be late.

And so, another hurried morning began.


End file.
